A punch for, for example, the compound stamping forming of a certain component, needs to be equipped with a cutting edge of thin-wall structure, thus, cutting edge portion (a punch section) needs a holder section (flange section) which serves as a pedestal equipped with a mounting part assembled with a die set . Generally, the punch section, when integrally formed with the holder section, needs to be made from a high-hardness material, thus, the holder section integrated with the punch section is inevitably made from the same material with the punch section, thus leading to the high material cost of the punch. The expensive punch needs to be replaced as the cutting edge deteriorates, resulting in the consequent rise in the maintenance cost of the punch machine.
Moreover, as the punch section and the holder section have different shapes from each other, the punch section must be shaped through diesinking electrical discharge machining which requires the use of a dedicated electrode and a dedicated jig, thus, the processing cost is increased, resulting in a further rise in the cost of the punch. The inherent limit of the diesinking electrical discharge machining also restricts a processing precision and a surface smoothness. Further, the long processing time of the diesinking electrical discharge machining is also unavoidable.